Soul Trust
by Alastor Vega
Summary: A small training session just might help Ichigo and Orihime understand one another a little more. Ichihime. With Omakes.


**Disclaimer: Kubo-san owns Bleach. I don't.**

**I like to thank Dark Insanity 13 and Star In The Sky 25 for the omakes ideas. And Star for the Beta. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**

**Soul Trust **

In a back alley of Karakura Town, there is a shop. A shop that, at first glance, would appear normal. While that might be true from the outside, the inside is an entirely different story, for below that shop was a vast training facility, the facility taking the appearance of a desert wasteland/ Lard rock structure scattered all around it, and two individuals were currently occupying it.

One of the occupants was a young teenage male with bright orange hair. The youth was wearing a black kosode and hakama. The two pieces of clothing was tied with a white hakama-himo. His foot was covered with a white tabi and waraji. And while his hair and attire would cause a lot stares, the giant cleaver-like sword that he was holding would have taken in the most of the attention.

The black dressed man was joined by a young teenage female. Her wardrobe was more modern compare to her male partner. She had on gray sweat pants and a form fitting shirt that hugged her chest really well. She was wearing black with red stripe sneaker to move around better. Turquoise color flower shape pins adorn each side of her auburn hair, their use being more than to just keep the stray hairs away from the lovely girl's face.

The two names were Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. And they were using Kisuke Urahara's underground facility to help better develop Inoue's God-like abilities, though the substitute Soul Reaper wasn't so keen on training with his princess.

"Are you sure you want to do this Inoue!?" Shouted Ichigo to his girlfriend who was a couple meters away from him.

"I'm sure Kurosaki-kun, so hit me with your best shot!" She shouted back as she took a battle stance, her face determined at what was to come.

And even though she said that, he wasn't sure she meant it.

"OK. But put the shield up first." As he raised Zangetsu until the massive blade pointed to the sky.

"Santen Kesshun." Three orange lights came shooting out of the weaver's hairpin and created a triangle shield. Now prepared for her boyfriend's attack.

"I hate this." The Vaizard whispered. "Get ready. Getsuga Tensho!" The Zanpakutou came down at a curve, unleashing a concentrated wave of light blue Reiryoku at the light shield.

The blast traveled at an incredible speed and connected hard against the Weaver's defenses. The impact of the attack caused the shield to be push back lightly, but Inoue recovered quickly. She was doing an impressive job stopping the energy wave until it became too much for her and cause the holy shield to implode. The shock wave caused Orihime to be thrown violently down on the floor.

"Inoue!" Shouted a worried Ichigo who flash stepped to the fallen princess. He put one arm around her back and put her in sitting position. Her head was tuck between Ichigo's shoulder.

"Inoue! Are you ok?" He pleaded as he gently shook her. After a few tense moments, the healer slowly opened her eyes. Ichigo let out a breath of relief after seeing her slivery eyes.

"Wow, I think the blue man were really cranky to cause me to fall like that." She rubbed her head. "Alright I'm ready for a second round." The auburn haired girl continued as she was about to get up but couldn't as Ichigo held a firm grip on her.

"I think we should stop now." His eyes and face becoming very serious.

"But I'm alright. Nothing's broken."

"Still, I think we should stop this training for awhile. It's a little dangerous."

The God user sighed at the words the Shinigami said, understanding why he said those words.

"Ichi-kun." Now using the adoring nickname, her soft hand cupped the side of his face. "I'm not as fragile as you think. I won't break that easily."

He put his large hand on her smaller one as he slightly tilted his head down, ashamed that he might of hurt her feeling.

"It's not that. It's just that I promised to protect you, and I hate seeing you in pain. I failed on that once and I don't want to repeat it."

A smile spread across her face. "Ichi-kun, you never failed to protect." Her forehead press against the black hero's own. "And your desire to protect is one of the many reason why I love you, but you have to realize that I want to protect you as well." Grey now meeting brown. "And the only way for that to happen is for me to get stronger, but that can only happen if you trust. Do you trust me?" Her voice now quivering with the emotion that was being shared, not noticing that tears were forming around her eyes.

Ichigo however did notice it. He cupped his rough hands on each of her cheeks. His thumbs wiping away those tears of hers. "I trust you with my very soul Orihime". The comment warmed the weaver princess's heart and made gave her a cheeky smile.

"I'm so happy to hear that." As she copied his hands and put it on his cheeks and gave his nose a small kiss. "So are we going to continue training?"

"Yeah. Let restart the training." As he got off the ground, he then presented his hand to Inoue who took it and was helped up on her feet. "But when you get to tire or I see any indication you are really hurt, we are stopping. Ok?" His tone of voice leaving no room for arguments.

"As you, command Kurosaki Taichou." She agreed while giving her "Taichou" a mock salute, giving him one of her angelic smiles.

The strawberry warrior laughed at the mock formality she gave him.

"And Orihime." His voice softening.

"Yes Ichi-kun."

"In my eyes, you are already stronger." He gave her a smile that was only reserved for her.

"Thank you so much." As her arms wrapped around the hero's waist in a hug. Said hero responded quickly by trapping her small body into his larger one. After a few minutes of hugging one another, the orange haired couple proceeded to restart their training.

'If you want to get stronger Inoue, I help you achieve that goal.' He thought as he reraised Zangetsu as she recreated her Santen Kesshun.

'We become stronger together.' The two thought in unison.

**Omake 1: Hit me with you best shot. Fire away.**

"So I think for today's training we should focus on your offensive techniques," Said Ichigo.

"I don't know about that Ichi-kun..." Orihime murmured, not to confident on the idea.

"Don't worry. Try thinking of me as something or someone you really don't like, or imagine some sort of situation where you'd attack me. And don't hold back."

The worried look on her face didn't leave for a beat, but suddenly became one of thought. She stared off into the distance in a daydream.

"Inoue?" Ichigo inquired after a couple minutes of no action.

His girlfriend came back to reality in a snap. Her eyes narrowed at her savior in an almost comically determined stare.

The Vaizard flinched back in surprise. "Inoue...?"

"Haaaaaaaaa!!" Inoue shouted as she leaped at her boyfriend with a Bruce Lee-like flying kick, which he barely dodged.

"Woah! That the hell?!" He shouted, confused at the sudden attack from his girlfriend, who landed on her feet without missing a beat.

'Tsubaki!' Orihime's offensive fairy came shooting out of his master's hairpin and toward the carrot top teen that again barely ducked under the fast projectile.

"Ok, maybe I didn't mean the "don't hold back" part!" Ichigo exclaimed as the lethal beam once again grazed by him.

The usually gentle girl did not relent on her attacks on her beau. "I will defend my red bean paste kingdom, you fiend!"

"What?" Ichigo paused, now totally confused.

"I will not let the likes of you, the evil sashimi emperor, steal the scudetto again!" She proudly shouted as she jumped at him again. The crazed battle was quickly becoming two against one.

"What the hell are you imagining me as?!?!" He protested as he stepped back to avoid an uppercut from Inoue.

"Oh young love. Don't you just love it?" Mused Kisuke who was sitting on a lawn chair as he petted Yoruichi in her cat form, his trademark fan covering half of his face.

"Yes, it's a wonderful sight." The cat purred, enjoying the sweet spot the blonde scientist found behind her ear. Meanwhile, an odd squawk came from Ichigo.

"My hair!"

**Omake 2: Rangiku's Plan 32: A Perfect Fit.**

"Hey Inoue, you ready to head underground to train yet!?" Shouted Ichigo who was in his Shinigami uniform.

"Just a moment Ichi-kun. I'm putting on this battle uniform Rangiku-san gave me." She shouted back from the changing room.

"Alright I be wai… wait a minute. Rangiku, uniform." The words now registered in his mind. His eyes nearly pop out of his socket. "Inoue I don't think you should put that on." As he opened the door to the room the healer was occupying.

Big mistake.

For he got a look at Orihime's "Battle Uniform". Which was really a pair of tight biker shorts and tank top. The shorts hug the right places of her curves and. It was colored black and had the flaming skull emblem on both sides of her thighs. The top which was also black and had the numbers one and five on each side of her chest accentuated Inoue's already busty assets as they made them look more bigger then before. And to make the matters worst for a teenage boy, since both article of clothing were so short, they left a large portion of her midsection visible.

Ichigo had to cover his nose that was starting to bleed. Another big mistake.

"Ichi-kun are you ok?" A worried Inoue asked as she came to inspect his nose. But as she came near him, her foot caught on her discarded clothing. The result was Orihime falling boob first on Ichigo and causing both teenagers to fall hard on the floor.

"I'm sorry Ichi-kun." As she put her arms beside him and push her chest away from his face. "Are you alright. Ichi-Kun!" Her voice lace with fear at seeing blood stains covering the Karakura hero's nose. His eyes rolled on back of his head.

* * *

**I think Ichigo and Orihime became a lot closer in this story. Thanks go to Dark Insanity 13 for the first Omake Idea(Actually taken word from word) and Star-chan for the second(actually taken about Inoue wearing Biker shorts while roller blading).**

**Kosode: His jacket like clothe.**

**Hakama: The pant like clothe.**

**Hakama-himo: The belt clothe that around his waste.**

**Tabi: The socks.**

**Waraji: The sandal.**

**Well leave a review if you want and Have a nice day.**


End file.
